


Father's Day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Good!Asmodeus, M/M, happy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus was over 800 years old, yet he'd celebrate Father's day with his father for the very first time and his heart just fell so full and he just giggled when Alec grabbed his hand and gave him a long hug, followed by a kiss.





	Father's Day

“You’ve summoned me?” asked Asmodeus when he suddenly found himself in the middle of his son’s living room and smiled when he saw Magnus standing not too far from him. Magnus clasped his hands together and then took in a deep breath, looking over to Alec, who gave him a little nod and then he smiled as he looked towards his dad. “Is something the matter?” asked Asmodeus and then started looking around the place. Was he needed there to help with something or-

 

“No such thing,” said Magnus softly and Asmodeus then got even more confused. His and Magnus’ relationship was still a bit… strained even though they were working their things out, but they were making progress, so Asmodeus was more than happy to see his son and he then cocked his head to the side when he saw that Magnus was trying to come up with something to say, but didn’t know what. 

 

“So, why am I here then?” asked Asmodeus softly and Magnus cleared his throat. 

 

“Well, it’s what Mundanes like to call a… Father’s day,” said Magnus softly and Asmodeus slowly nodded. He had heard of it before, but never did he celebrate it before. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he thought he didn’t deserve it - after all, he wasn’t much there for his son when he needed him and - “So, I thought that maybe we could, um,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec again, who stepped closer to him and wrapped his arm around the warlock’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

“We thought it would be a good idea if we could maybe all have a little dinner?” asked Alec softly as it seemed Magnus didn’t know how to word his feelings properly and Asmodeus’ jaw dropped just a little bit and he looked at Magnus, because he didn’t know if he meant it or not. It almost felt surreal and-

 

“What he said,” said Magnus awkwardly and he then pressed his lips together. “I know things are still strained between us, father, but I think we’re slowly making progress and I kind of um, wanted to celebrate this father’s day properly,” said Magnus, hoping that his father would feel the same way, because if he didn’t it would honestly crush Magnus’ fragile heart and he then slowly looked at Alec, who gave him a warm smile and he then nodded. Ah, yes, Magnus’ father issues were showing and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

Asmodeus was speechless; he honestly didn’t know what to say. He placed his hand over his chest and then let out a hitched breath. 

 

“I mean if you’d like to,” said Magnus and started quickly backtracking as he didn’t like that his father wasn’t saying much. Magnus thought he’d be happy, but this silence was nerve wracking and- “I won’t force you to, but I just thought with how well things were going between us lately, with you present in my life and all… it would be a lovely gesture?” asked Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “No?”

 

“No?” repeated Asmodeus and then shook his head, Magnus flinching and instead of a grown man, Asmodeus just saw a little boy again, asking his father to accept him and Asmodeus quickly nodded. “Of course I would love to do that, I just,” said Asmodeus and puffed his cheeks. “Well,” he carried on and swallowed thickly, shrugging. “I just didn’t think… I mean for the things I’ve done and the way I shut you out while-”

 

“I shut you out too,” said Magnus.

 

“Yes, but with a good reason,” said Asmodeus. “I wasn’t fit to be a father, I was cruel and selfish, always did things for my own personal gain and never thought about-”

 

“But things have changed… you’ve changed,” stammered Magnus and then nervously clasped his hands together. 

 

“I’m trying, yes, but nothing will make up for centuries of-”

 

“As long as you’re willing to work on it, so am I, dad,” said Magnus softly and then rubbed his forehead. “So… let’s just have that dinner for a start?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus only nodded happily and wrapped his arms around his boy, who was more than happy to return his dad back the hug. The way he was deprived of his father’s love showed, but they were on a path of recovering what was broken; both of them could feel it.

 

While they were having their serious moment, Alec decided to end it by sniffling loudly as he was silently crying by the side and Magnus pulled back and looked around. “Alexander?”

 

“You two are just so… so much family feels,” sobbed Alec and Magnus smiled and shook his head. Alexander was such a sap and even though the serious moment was broken, he was all smiles when he looked at Asmodeus, who was now awkwardly standing there and he let out a surprised yelp when Alec suddenly surprised him with a hug and he then just smiled as Magnus was tearing up, smiling through his tears.

 

Magnus was over 800 years old, yet he'd celebrate Father's day with his father for the very first time and his heart just fell so full and he just giggled when Alec grabbed his hand and gave him a long hug, followed by a kiss.

 

"Good news, Mr Asmodeus," announced Alec and Asmodeus arched an eyebrow. "I cooked our dinner," said Alec and Asmodeus looked rather alarmed. Magnus had told him about his cooking and- "I'll go serve it while it's still warm."

 

"Magnus, but you've said-"

 

"He improved," said Magnus and winked, Asmodeus sighing in relief.

 

"Oh thank the Lord," said Asmodeus and Magnus burst into laughter as Alec came into the living room again and dragged them to the table. 

 

Magnus' smile lasted for hours to come.


End file.
